Avelã
by PinkyJimmityQuilly
Summary: O que é que Edward cullen, um adolescente timido e ignorado pelas raparigas, faz quando embate contra uma pobre rapariga que estava a andar inocentemente? Leiam e descubram! Oneshot, k mais, português


Toda a gente tem segredos, alguns escondem as suas perversões, outros escondem o seu passado, outros escondiam as suas paixões, esse era o caso de Edward Cullen, que, na idade muito matura de 16 anos (quase 17), se encontrava numa situação….esperançosa, tinha recentemente feito a sua primeira amiga, do sexo feminino. Ele poderia ser capaz de conduzir, se acompanhado por um adulto responsável, e agora, estava preparado para isto.

Tudo começou quando ele estava a patinar, headphones postos, a ouvir a música da sua banda preferida, uma lenta balada, que lhe atingia o coração, enquanto pensava na sua paixão.

Bella….Bella para ele era a coisa mais brilhante, e perfeita do mundo, uma impossibilidade platónica de a obter, mas mesmo assim aquilo com que sonhava, ter os seus lábios no pescoço dela, cheirando-lhe o cabelo, descendo as suas mãos…tudo isso lhe passava pela cabeça.

Mas isso nunca aconteceria….estava enganado em pensar nisso.

Com os seus 16 anos já feitos, Edward Cullen era tudo menos um atleta, um magricelas com óculos, que gostava de tocar piano e passear de patins, as raparigas não olhavam nem duas vezes para ele. Era triste, mas ele sabia que era essa a realidade, o objeto dos seus sonhos, a senhorita Swan, nunca sequer pensara nele… e ele estava conformado com não ter ninguém que levar ao baile que teria no final dos anos.

Mas às vezes o futuro brinca com os corações das pessoas, e foi isso mesmo que fez, com a sorte dele, Edward Cullen, este acabou mesmo por embater numa transeunte inocente, que estava distraída pelo seu telemóvel, com meia dúzia "hunfs" os dois separaram-se, pernas , que estavam à pouco segundos misturadas, agora soltas.

- Me desculpe, a sério, a culpa é minha – A voz de Edward era elevada, mas não desagradável, era calmante, pensou a rapariga, que tirou uma mecha da frente do seu cabelo.

- Não, a sério, eu não devia estar….eu deveria estar a tomar atenção ao caminho, quero eu dizer. – Ela sorriu, e Edward analisou bem a rapariga à sua frente.

Aparentava ter a sua idade, era alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele, mas não demasiado baixa, ficando-lhe à altura do ombro, tinha cabelos acastanhados, muito como os de Bella, e uns olhos pequenos mas vivos, que fizeram Edward desviar o olhar, havia algo neles que lhe lembrava coisas doces, como a sua sobremesa preferida, sorvete de baunilha, talvez fosse a cor...umas pupilas cor de oiro, mas Edward não conseguia manter o olhar por muit, continuando ele reparou nas pequenas curvas que se estavam em todos os lugares certo, era uma adolescente, afinal, e um a passar pela puberdade, uma voz chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Vais continuar a olhar para o meu corpo ou vais convidar-me para um café?

Edward corou, não sabendo o que pensar da ousadia da rapariga, estendendo-lhe a mão ele ajudou-a a levantar-se, antes de lhe dizer para o seguir.

- Os meus pais devem estar a chegar a casa. Eles raramente estão em casa.

- Quem é que te diz que vou a tua casa? – Ela perguntou, rindo-se, fazendo Edward corar, vendo a sua cara de horror, a rapariga jurou que estava brincando, antes de lhe fazer outra pergunta…

- Eles nunca estão em casa? Isso deve ser duro, o que é que fazem?

Edward olhou para o chão, com vergonha de olhar para ela, falando baixo, quase sem se ouvir ele respondeu.

- Bem, o meu pai é um médico….e um bom médico, enquanto que a minha mãe….ela costumava ser uma mãe doméstica, você sabe, ficava em casa e assim? Mas agora, agora ela trabalha numa firma de advogados.

Ele sorriu, a sua família era um tema fácil para ele, adorava o pai e a mãe, além dos seus irmãos e irmãs, eram um grupo muito unido, que se adorava completamente, amavam-se uns aos outros, e não havia dúvida sobre isso.

Apontando para a sua casa, uma "modesta" casa de três andares, com vários carros modernos à frente, Edward abriu a porta, deixando-a entrar, convidando-a para se sentar, num dos vários sofás brancos e confortáveis, o que ela fez. Ele começou a fazer café na máquina de cápsulas que custara tanto ao pai, um homem que gostava desse tipo de modernices, e que lutara durante anos para as conseguir pagar, Edward perdeu-se em pensamentos de novo, se as raparigas da sua turma soubessem quão bem ele vivia, talvez se apegassem a ele, mas não era isso que queria numa relação, por isso mesmo usava roupas fora de moda, para dar a aparência de vir de uma família de classe média, e parecia estar a funcionar bastante bem, tanto que ninguém olhava para ele. Pondo os cafés num tabuleiro ele começou a carrega-los.

- Já está, toma, mas tem cuidado, não entornes. – "A minha mãe passar-se-ia se isso acontecesse" – pensou ele, enquanto se sentava à frente dela, deixando o café na mesinha entre sofás.

A rapariga pegou no café, assoprando o vapor que estava lá, e de seguida tomou um gole, antes de começar uma conversa.

- Então…nunca te vi pela cidade, és novo aqui?

Edward riu-se de boa vontade, estava na cidade há já vários anos, mas não parecia ter muito contacto com ninguém.

- Não, não, eu até estou aqui há um tempo muito razoável, só não saio muito.

- Oh….bem, eu sou nova na cidade, ainda nem me matriculou na escola nem nada, o ano está a acabar mesmo, tenho só andado por ai, a correr, a falar com velhos amigos de outras terras, até que embati em ti.

Edward engoliu em fundo, não sabia que dizer em relação a isso.

- Tu sabes, tu, pareces simpático, e como não conheço ninguém na cidade ainda, que me dizes a ser meu amigo? Pelo menos dava-mos umas voltas juntas….tu sabes, ir ao centro comercial, andar no parque e assim.

- Parece-me…bem, sabes eu nunca fui muito bom à volta de raparigas…

Ela riu-se, enquanto que Edward se juntou a ela nervoso….

- E eu nunca fui muito bom com rapazes….que me dizes se começarmos do zero? Introduzirmo-nos e assim? Eu sou a Hazel.

- Como o fruto seco? Eu sou o Cullen, Edward Cullen.

Os dois riram-se, Hazel tinha a impressão que se tornariam os melhores dos amigos.

**O FIM  
Notas do autor: Minha fic número 50! Pensei fazer algo especial, mas no final decidi não o fazer, porque todas as fanfics que crio, são especiais para mim, devido à extrema dedicação que tenho nelas, e que meto nelas, para ser algo que as pessoas possam ler, minha última fanfic de crepúsculo saiu como má intencionada, porque afinal, posso em vez de criticar a série, tentar ter diversão com ela, e isto saiu, reviews, por favor?**


End file.
